Big brothers
by Just Black Sugar
Summary: "He knew that his older brother would have come. He always had come. He always had been there for him"  A song-fic, a gift for my sister warriorjane12.


This story is a gift for my big sister warriorjane12. I couldn't think about a better way to make you know that I love you... Thanks for everything you did for me, big sis. You're the best.

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT**

****The song is "The answer lies between"- Dream Theater

* * *

><p>Cold. Very cold. And it was all so black. The sky was dark, there weren't any stars lighting it. A street lamp was turning off and on at intervals of some seconds. Not a soul roamed the streets.<p>

One hand on the deep wound in the ribs, the other put on the ground searching for support. He didn't know how long he had been there waiting, it could be minutes as it could be hours. The shooting pain pervaded all his body, hitting him with pangs almost unbearable. His breathing was heavy, difficult, like if, suddenly, his heart had become stone. His eyes were stinging, but he didn't want to close them. He was afraid that, if he hadn't continued fighting to remain awake, the sleep of the dead would have taken him. Mikey had to be strong, because he knew that his brother would have come soon.

_Look around_

_Where do you belong_

Leo ran in the night looking around him, quick but careful to catch any sign of his younger brother's presence. Mikey was in danger...maybe seriously injured, maybe almost dead...no, no, he mustn't think in that way. He just had to have confidence. His little brother was strong, he wasn't weak. Either if he was hurt, he would have wait for his brothers to find him, holding on until that moment. Leo trusted Mikey.

"C'mno, baby bro" he whispered, not stopping his race "Hang on. I'm coming"

_Don't be afraid_

_You're not the only one_

The street lamp continued flashing, it was the only thing that was moving in that night so desolate.

Mikey tried to breath deeply, but he couldn't do it and he coughed blood. He put again his head against the wall and tried to focus his mind on his big brother, on Leonardo. He had always come to save him, he never had left him alone. Mikey knew that he could always trust Leo, it was a certainty that he had in the blood. His brother was his guide, his protector, his foundations. Without him, he was nothing.

_Don't let the day go by_

_Don't let it end_

_Don't let a day go by in doubt_

_The answer lies within_

Leo had to find Mikey at all costs. And quickly.

The ninja felt the worrying enter in his heart, a weight settled between his stomach and his throat. And if Mikey had stopped trusting him? And if he had left all the hopes, persuaded that his big brother would never save him? Leo felt disappointed by himself. He wasn't a good older brother. Sure, driving away the nightmares and the fears was easy, but now that his little brother was really in danger, Leo wasn't there helping him. He had failed.

_Life is short_

_So learn from your mistakes_

Another pang of pain went through him, making him squint and bite his tongue. It hurt so much... But Mikey had to hang on until his brother had found him. Mikey hadn't any doubts, he was going to find him soon. Leo was a great ninja, the best ninja ever. He wouldn't have difficult finding Mikey... And, above all, he wasn't going to give up. Ever. He would have get over anything to save his little brother... Right?...

_And stand behind_

_The choices that you make_

Failure. Failure. Failure. The word resounded painfully in Leonardo's head, while the time was flowing quickly and the hopes of finding Mikey in good conditions were getting fainter and fainter. But where was he, where was he? Why Leo wasn't able to find him? Where was he wrong? Maybe he was running too slowly... Or perhaps he wasn't checking well all the places he went through...

Well, his baby brother was there, outside, in the cold, injured, maybe dying, and he couldn't help him!

A tear wetted his face.

"Why..." he murmured.

_Face each day_

_With both eyes open wide_

Leo... Leo... Why hadn't Leo come yet? Did he left him? Did he not care anymore about his younger brother?... No, Mikey told to himself, those were stupid thoughts. Of course Leo did care about his little brother, shell, he had risked his life a lot of times to protect him. Yes, Mikey mustn't have doubts or stop believing. His brother would have found him, saving him from the darkness, like he always did. After all, it was big brothers were for, right?...

_And try to give_

_Don't keep it all inside_

He had disappointed Mikey. His little brother, who had always confided in him. He had disappointed him. Just when the life had tested him as a big brother, he had failed. Nice leader, he was. He wasn't neither able to save his brother. He was a failure.

_Don't let the day go by_

_Don't let it end_

_Don't let a day go by in doubt_

_The answer lies within_

And...if Leo had stopped hoping? If he had given up? Maybe he was scared he had failed... No, Mikey trusted Leo, he knew that his brother would have found him.

"Don't give up, Leo" he whispered with difficulty "Don't give up, big bro. I trust you"

It cost him a great deal of trouble even move his lips, and what he said was hardly hearable.

But, it was known, that sometimes even only one whisper could save a life.

_You've got the future on your side_

_You're gonna be fine now_

Leo stopped himself suddenly. He had heard something... It seemed Mikey's voice! It had been a very faint sound, but Leo had been able to recognize it anyway. A new hope shone in the ninja's heart...he ran as faster as he could in the direction the whisper had come from...

_I know whatever you decide_

_You're gonna shine_

Mikey had started losing sensibility in all his body. He felt his head getting heavier and heavier... He was very tired, he wanted to close his eyes... The pain would surely have stopped... Mikey roused himself from torpor, no, he couldn't give up, he had to stay awake and wait for Leo. But it was so difficult...

"Leo..."

_Don't let the day go by_

_Don't let it end_

_Don't let a day go by in doubt_

_You're ready to begin_

_Don't let a day go by in doubt_

_The answer lies within_

"Mikey!" Leo saw his baby brother with the shoulder against the wall of a street, he saw the blood impregnating the ground... He heard Mikey calling his name...his little brother...

"Mikey, I'm here!" he exclaimed as he ran towards him.

Mikey, hearing Leo's voice, turned his face, just to see his older brother falling near him.

He smiled.

"Leo..."

Leo, his eyes wetted with tears, hugged him tightly.

"Shh, Mikey, shhh, don't worry, I'm here, it's gonna be okay, everything is gonna be okay, now I'm here with you"

Mikey tried to hug him back, but he was to weak, and, so, he just left his brother hold him.

"I knew that you would have come, Leo... I knew that you would have find me, I was sure of that" he whispered softly.

Leo slowly lost his grip on him to watch him in the eyes. In that sapphire eyes, tired and deep, he saw love and confidence, and in that moment he knew that they were for him. His heart grew full of happiness.

"But I...I had almost failed... If I hadn't heard your whisper..." Leo murmured feeling guilty.

But Mikey interrupted him, speaking weakly but firmly.

"Leo, I don't care about how you found me, the important is just that you actually did find me. Thank you for being my big bro, Leo, thanks for being always there for me. You're the best brother ever"

Leo didn't know how answer. Never he would expect that Mikey trusted him so much. He looked once more at his baby brother's eyes, and the love he saw in them warmed his soul and made him smile.

"I love you, Mikey. I couldn't ask for a better little brother"

"So...am I better than Raph and Don too?" Mikey asked with a mischievous smile.

Leo laughed. Even if seriously injured, Mikey never lost his playful spirit.

"I haven't said that"

"But...you think that! Yeah, I'm sure!" Mikey continued.

Leo rubbed his head gently.

"C'mon, I'll take you home. I don't think you can walk with this wound"

Mikey nodded.

"Fine"

Paying attention to not make worst Mikey's conditions, Leo took in his arms his little brother in wedding style.

_Don't let the day go by_

_Don't let it end_

_Don't let a day go by in doubt_

_You're ready to begin_

_Don't let a day go by in doubt_

_The answer lies within_

"Oh, and, Mikey... Thanks for trusting me till the end"

"No prob, bro"

_Don't let a day go by in doubt_

_The answer lies within_

THE END


End file.
